Captain Clayton Kidnaps Judy Jetson
Meanwhile, Gil and Susan were watching some mermaids play in the lagoon. The first mermaid was an Atlantican woman with red hair, blue eyes, and an emerald mertail, wearing a purple shell bra. Her name was Ariel. The second mermaid was an Arabian woman with black hair, brown eyes, and a sky-blue mertail, wearing a gold necklace and earrings, a sapphire adorned headband, and a sky-blue shell bra. Her name was Jasmine. The third mermaid was a British woman with golden blonde hair, violet eyes, and a pink mertail, wearing a gold tiara and necklace and a pink shell bra. Her name was Aurora. The fourth mermaid was a Greek woman with red hair, violet eyes, and a magenta mertail, wearing a yellow hair hand and a magenta shell bra. Her name was Anastasia. The fifth mermaid was a Chinese woman with olive skin, black hair, dark brown eyes, and a purple mertail, wearing a red shell bra. Her name was Mulan. The sixth and last mermaid was a French woman with vivid bright blonde hair, blue eyes, and a light blue mertail, wearing a light blue headband and a matching shell bra. Her name was Cinderella. "Just imagine!" Susan gasped in a dreamy way, "Real-life mermaids!" "Would you like to meet them?" Gil asked. "Oh Gil, I'd love to!" Susan said. "Alright, come on." said Gil, as he jumped from one rock to another towards the mermaids, playing his panpipes. Ariel noticed him. "It's Gil!" she gasped. "Oh! Hello, Gil!" Jasmine and Aurora called. "Hello, Gil!" Anastasia and Mulan called. "Hello, Fievel!" Cinderella called. Gil stood on the resting place in the middle of the mermaids. "Hello, girls." As Susan tried to get over to where they were, the mermaids talked to Gil. "I'm so glad you made it!" Ariel said. "Why did you stay away so long?" asked Jasmine. "Did you miss me?" Aurora asked. "Tell us one of your adventures." asked Mulan. "Yes, something exciting!" Cinderella said. "Want to hear about the time I cut off Clayton's hand and threw it to Kaa the Python?" Gil asked. "Oh, I always liked that one!" Aurora said. "Me too." Jasmine said. "Well, there I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40… or was it 50 of his henchmen…" Gil began telling his story. "Oh, Gil!" Susan called to him. "Who is she?" asked Mulan as she spotted her. Gil noticed Mulan was looking at something else. "Huh? Her?" He turned and saw Susan. "Oh, that's Susan Test." "A girl?" asked Aurora. "What is she doing here?" asked Mulan. "And in her lab coat, too." Cinderella said, tugging at Susan's coat. Soon, the mermaids came over to Susan and tried to get her into the water. "Come on, deary. Join us for a swim." Aurora said. "Oh, please! I'm not dressed for…" Susan began, only to almost lose her balance. "Oh but you must." Jasmine said. "We insist." Ariel said. "No, no, please!" Susan pleaded. "Too good for us, eh?" asked Jasmine. "Gil!" Susan called Gil for help, but Gil just floated in the air, laughing. The mermaids then splashed Susan, making her soaking-wet and angry. Susan grabbed a shell and was about to throw it. "If you dare to come near me again, I'll…" "Susan!" Gil gasped, and he took the shell from her. "Susan! They were just having a little fun. Weren't you, girls?" "That is all." Jasmine said. "We were only trying to drown her." Ariel added. "You see?" Gil said. "Well, if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with any…" Susan began before Gil covered her mouth. "Shh… hold it, Susan." He just said that because he realized the sun in the sky had set, and he heard something. He went over a rock with a hole in and saw a rowing boat, with a familiar hunter on it. "Yep, it's Clayton alright." "Clayton?!" The mermaids screamed, and they his beneath the sea. "Quick, Susan!" said Gil, as he took Susan to the rock to take a look. Sure enough, it was Captain Clayton with Mr. Snoops. They had someone else. It was a 15-year-old girl with white hair that is colored to resemble platinum blonde or bleached blonde hair, which she wears in a ponytail on top of her head, and crystal-blue/indigo eyes, wearing a black bow and a deep pinkish-purple, futuristic outfit tied up at the back of the boat. Her name was Judy Jetson, George's daughter. "They captured Judy Jetson." Gil whispered. And of course, Kaa was following them. Gil took a good look on where they were going. "Look's like they headed for Skull Rock. Come on, Susan. Let's go see what they're up to." Gil and Susan flew off after them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan parodies